


Help, My Husband Bought A Drone (And Won't Stop Taking Pictures Of My Ass)

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon, Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, M/M, One Shot, Prostate Massage, Rimming, Teasing, a little bit of exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-13 23:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7142387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is just trying to get a tan. Harry bought a drone that takes pictures. Some shenanigans ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help, My Husband Bought A Drone (And Won't Stop Taking Pictures Of My Ass)

**Author's Note:**

> hey, it's laura :) i hope you guys like this one shot!  
> it is loosely based off this post  
>   
> you can find me at [My Tumblr](mixtapelouis.tumblr.com)  
> 

Louis stretched out before he turned and laid on his stomach. The sun beat down on him, making him feel warm and a little sticky because of the tanning oil he had coated on his skin. He loved tanning so much, laying out on a towel with some ear buds in, listening to some light, happy music.

It was even better because he was home now. Him and Harry had finally been able to start an actual break together and they were starting it just by lounging at home, being together. At home they weren’t Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson, members of the biggest boy band in the world, they were just Harry and Louis. They were just two guys who were in love and planning a wedding and just being.

He scratched his left calf with his right foot and settled back down on his towel. Harry was supposed to have joined him out here by now but something was apparently keeping him busy. He did have to finalize a couple things before they left on their trip to Jamaica for a month, so Louis was letting it slide that he wasn’t outside with him.

Louis continued laying out but his ears perked up when, at the silence between the transitions of his songs, he heard a strange whirring sound coming from above him. His mind quickly went over a list of things it could be, from a low flying helicopter filled with paparazzi trying to take photos of him in tiny little shorts to a bug that was flying to close to his head.

He ignored it for a second, hoping that it would go away, but he quickly flipped back over onto his back when he felt wind blowing the hair on just the tops of his thighs. He sat up and was face to face with the drone that Harry had bought a couple weeks ago when he was drunk and left alone with his Amazon account. He rolled his eyes and laid back down on his towel.

“This is Big Daddy calling in to Spider Monkey,” Harry’s voice came out of the drone, distorted slightly, “Come in Spider Monkey.”

Louis sighed and sat up, looking up at the house and found his fiancé giggling to himself on the balcony that led out of their bedroom. He flipped off his man, which only made Harry giggle harder. A couple of shutter sounds coming from the drone as well. He glared at the machine which only made more of the sounds emanate from it.

“Are you taking fucking pictures with this thing?” He yelled up to Harry.

“Yep!” Harry screamed back, giggling again and repeating himself through the radio feature of the drone.

Louis just flipped him off again and laid back down on his stomach, yelling again up to the balcony, “Are you going to come down here? Or have we officially lost the spark where we want to spend any time with each other?”

He could hear Harry laugh loudly upstairs but his voice came from the drone, “I was hoping that you would come up here so we could, you know,” He made bed creaking noises and Louis rolled his eyes.

“We had sex last night and I blew you this morning, isn’t your dick going to fall off?” Louis said, smirking as Harry’s face fell slightly. He laid his head back down on his arms and tried to focus on getting a tan and the hardness that was forming between his legs.

It wasn’t as fun if he didn’t make Harry work for it. Sure, sometimes they would fuck hard and fast before a show just to get it out of there system. And sometimes, when they had been across continents from one another they would have hurried facetime or skype calls which mainly consisted of moaning as they jerked off together, groaning encouraging words to each other.

But when he had the time, Louis liked to make Harry wait, liked to make him beg for it. Louis liked to get him right to the point of begging before he gave in. And over the last few days he had just given into Harry’s advances because they had been both been excited at the new freedom that they had been given.

He felt the breeze on his thighs again heard the drone’s camera shutter clicking over and over. He looked up at the balcony and watched Harry continue to take photos, his tongue sticking out in concentration. It took Louis a second to realize what he was actually taking photos of when he looked back and saw that the camera was pointed straight at his ass.

“Excuse me,” He said up to his fiancé, “I did not give you permission to photograph one of my most prized possessions.”

Harry smiled widely, his dimple visible even from the distance between them, “But I need something to jerk myself off to if you won’t fuck me.” His voice came through the drone, a little breathier than normal.

Louis looked up and saw that he was touching himself through his sweatpants that hung low on his hips. Even from on the ground Louis could see the bulge, and it made the hardness in his own shorts much more prevalent.

“No touching,” He said up to Harry. He watched Harry stop looking at him in the camera and glare down at the real him. “But keep taking pictures.” He could see Harry gulp.

Louis shifted a little so he could slowly pull his shorts down over his ass so they were resting on his thighs. Even from the ground he could hear Harry’s breathing catch. It was a great confidence boost that Harry was still so affected by him, even after being together for six years. Though, to be fair, Louis was just as affected by his boy when it came to his body, Harry was not something that thought he would ever get used to.

 Louis was glad that they had bought a house with high tree cover as he ran a hand down his left ass cheek, pushing up as where the skin began to swell off his thigh and letting it drop, his whole lower half shaking slightly. He did it a few more times, changing which side of his ass he touched, but he realized he didn’t hear the camera shutter going off.

“Harry, my darling,” He said sweetly, “I believe I told you to keep taking pictures.” Louis smirked, hearing Harry cough and then the camera began to take more photos.

He let it take a few more shots of his bare ass before he flipped over on to his back. His cock was hard and curved up toward his stomach, precome already leaking slowly out of the slit. He reached down and pulled his shorts off the rest of the way and began rubbing up and down his chest. The drone moved forward, focusing in on Louis’ right hand that was twisting his right nipple.

Louis could hear Harry moan his name and he glanced up. His boy had one hand on the remote that controlled the drone and the other balled at his side, knuckles white. Louis could see the patch of wetness on the front of Harry’s sweatpants, knew that he was already so ready to come for him.

Louis let his left hand wander down to the soft skin and hair of his groin, taking a deep breath before wrapping his hand around his leaking cock and moaning loudly as he jerked himself off slowly.  He heard the drone camera click a couple times as his fist went from his cock head to all the way to his base.

He swiped a little bit of the precome of the head of his penis and slowly lowered his hand down, past his erection and balls, toward his rim. He heard Harry gasp up on the balcony as he rubbed his wet finger over his rim, pushing in slightly. He groaned as he felt himself tighten involuntarily over his finger and he quickly removed his finger and sat up.

“Harry,” he said, “I want you to go into our bedroom and get the lube out of the side table.” Harry nodded slowly and turned to walk into the house but Louis stopped him, “And baby, I want you to get naked and lay down right in the center of the bed.”

He watched as Harry scurried into the house and then he stood up slowly, his legs feeling like jelly. He gathered his shorts and towel, making his way into the house. He dropped his stuff at the bottom of the stairs and leaned against the railing, jerking himself off slowly again, already feeling the pleasure at the base of his stomach, indicating his orgasm was on the way.

He heard Harry moan and it snapped himself out of his own pleasure. He quickly made his way up the stairs, walking quickly into the bedroom. Harry was laying in the bed his hand wrapped around his cock, his face brightening when he saw Louis enter the room.

Louis climbed on top of him and kissed Harry hard, letting their tongues slide together. They ground together, both of them desperate for some relief but before Louis could stop them Harry flipped them over, situating himself on top of Louis.

He smirked, looking down at Louis, “Now that I let you have your fun, let you tease me within an inch of my life, how about you let me eat you out and then fuck you as hard as I know you like, let you come twice.”

Louis stared up at his man, only able to nod. Harry made his way down Louis’ body, licking over his sensitive cock once before pulling Louis’ legs up and resting his knees on his chest. Louis nearly screamed at the first lick, precome spurting against his stomach. Harry dove in like it was his last meal, licking and sucking and working over Louis’ rim like this was the last time he would ever be able to do it.

Louis was moaning so loud he was surprised the walls weren’t vibrating. Harry pushed a finger in next to his tongue, already searching diligently for the bundle of nerves inside his body. Louis actually did scream when Harry finally found it. He massaged the pad of his finger over Louis’ prostate gently, small circles driving Louis insane.

“Okay baby,” Harry murmured, “I want you to come now.”

Louis moaned even louder as Harry’s efforts doubled. It was only a moment later that Louis came, untouched, shooting up his chest. He kept shaking, even after Harry stopped touching him between his legs and crawled up beside him, holding him in his arms, kissing his forehead and cheeks telling him how amazing he was.

Eventually Louis was able to come down from his high and snuggled in closer to his fiancé, “I love you so much.” He said quietly into Harry’s chest.

“I love you too, baby,” Harry replied, kissing him on his head.

Louis registered the hardness still between Harry’s legs and he reached up and kissed him on the mouth, “I want you to fuck me now, please Harry.”

Harry smiled wide, “Fuck yeah.” He reached for the lube that was on one of the pillows and sat up, back between Louis’ legs quickly. He squirted out some lube on his fingers and began pushing two into Louis quickly, his other hand taking Louis’ cock gently in his fist. Harry stroked him back up to full hardness.

Louis groaned, “C’mon Harry, just fuck me already.”

Harry nodded, pouring more lube out on to his cock and lining up at Louis’ hole. He leaned down and captured Louis’ lips and pushed in slowly. The moaned into each other’s mouths at the friction the feeling already almost too much.

Harry chuckled as he pulled out slowly, “I don’t think this is going to last very long, my love,”

Louis laughed with him and pushed his hips downward, meeting Harry’s at the first real thrust, “God, I love you so much.”

Harry took Louis’ hands, entwining their fingers as he began to push inside faster and harder. He changed the angle every few thrusts, trying to find Louis’ spot again. Louis grasped at Harry’s hands harder, signaling that his lover has found it.

Harry kept his thrusts going right at that angle, making Louis cry out with each pump of his hips. It didn’t take much longer for Harry to feel his orgasm pooling in his stomach, almost ready to erupt from him.

“Harder,” Louis whispered. And that was almost all it took, and after a few harder thrusts Harry was spilling deep inside Louis, yelling at the force of his orgasm. It only took Louis a second longer to come again, spilling up on his stomach, mixing his old come with the new.

They breathed together before Harry slowly pulled out, both wincing at the sensitivity. Harry quickly go up and walked in their bathroom, grabbing a wet flannel. He toweled himself off first before getting a fresh cloth and walking back out to Louis, who had his eyes closed.

“Did I fuck you to sleep, baby,” Harry chuckled; he could see Louis roll his eyes through his eyelids before opening them slowly.

 “Maybe I was so bored during that whole thing that I just couldn’t bear to keep myself awake any longer.” Louis countered. Harry just laughed again, cleaning off Louis’ tummy and then between his legs.

Harry tossed the flannel off the edge of the bed on the floor and then crawled up beside Louis, allowing himself to be pulled comfortably into the little spoon position. Louis kissed the back of Harry’s neck before snuggling in and dozing off, his snores lulling Harry to sleep.

 

 


End file.
